I'm Sorry
by jakefanatic
Summary: General Hammond tells his best friend, Jacob, about the loss of someone close to him. Warning Heroes spoiler!


George didn't found out until after the funeral. A teary eyed nurse came into his office. She choked and sobbed for a few moments. He even handed her his tissue box and waited patiently for her to compose herself. He assumed she was there to talk with him about Dr. Fraiser. He was partially right. Only what the nurse told him was a surprise. With a mixture of grief and shock, he thanked her then made a phone call.

A day later, the alarms sounded, signaling the arrival of his expected visitor, who was actually on time for once. George slowly got to his feet and headed down to the gate room. He arrived in time to see his best friend emerge from the event horizon. This was going to be harder than George thought. Jacob had a rare grin on his face. The last time George saw Jacob smiling like that, the man had fallen in love with Allison, Samantha's mother. George sighed heavily. Yes, this was going to be very difficult.

"George, what's going on?" Jacob asked. "And why are you in your civilian clothes?"

"I need you to change into yours Jacob, and meet me on the surface," George solemnly said.

Jacob's eyes narrowed at George for a long moment.

"Sure, I'll be there in ten minutes," Jacob simply said then marched off.

George was counting on their years of friendship for a response just like that from Jacob. But that was the easy part. The hard part was still yet to come. It became even harder during the drive into town. Jacob's silence meant he knew something was wrong. Only Jacob was oblivious to the events that happened a week ago and had no idea what George was about to tell him.

He parked the car on the small lane. The burial plot for Janet Fraiser was less than fifty yards from the lane. George decided to bring Jacob here first then take him to see Cassie. Samantha was taking care of the girl. Sam was just as surprised as George was when he told her about the relationship between Jacob and Janet. The two managed to keep the relationship a secret from the entire world, except from Cassie. The look in her eyes when George told her Jacob was coming told him.

"Ok George. Will you tell me just what the hell is going on?" Jacob demanded.

George took a deep breath and turned to Jacob.

"Jacob, I am so sorry. I didn't find out until yesterday."

"Find out about what? And why do have that look on your face…the last time I saw that look was at my wife's funeral!" Jacob snapped.

Then suddenly the anger in his friend's face faded. The realization quickly set in. Jacob slowly turned and stared out the windshield.

"How did it happen?" he simply asked.

George saw the muscle in Jacob's jaw line tighten. It was the only show of emotion on his profile. But it was enough. George could tell Jacob was deeply cared for Janet. The deeper the pain, the less emotion the man showed to the outside world.

"Dr. Fraiser was tending to a wounded soldier. He had been shot in the back by a staff weapon and couldn't be moved until his condition was stabilized. They were under heavy fire. Doc…Janet was hit in the chest with a staff weapon blast…she was killed instantly."

There was a long moment of silence. Still his friend showed no emotion, nor did he move.

"Did he survive?" Jacob asked quietly.

"Yes, she saved his life," George sighed.

Jacob slowly nodded then turned towards the graves.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"I'll show you," George said, briefly squeezing his friend's shoulder.

They carefully tread in silence until they reached Janet's head stone. Jacob stared quietly down at the grave. George stood beside Jacob for a long moment, before deciding to leave his friend alone.

"It happened a little over a year ago…" Jacob's voice sounded softly stopping George from leaving. "Sam wasn't able to pick me up from the airport after my visit with Mark and the grandkids. Janet was there with that bright smile of hers, apologizing on behalf of my daughter. I had met her a few times before but had been so busy I never really got the chance to take in her beauty or her personality. I learned from Sam and her team that Janet was a little firecracker that didn't take shit from anyone, despite her size. I found such a quality intriguing. That day at the airport…well…she was only wearing jeans and a sweater…but to me…she looked absolutely beautiful. During the drive to Sam's house, I finally gathered up enough courage to ask her out to dinner."

Jacob turned from the grave. George could see his friend trying desperately to hold back his tears.

"Jacob…I," George said.

"She…she came to see me two weeks ago…" Jacob's voice cracked, his resolve slowly fading.

George watched his friend's trembling hand reach and cover his eyes as the tears were flowing freely. George placed a comforting hand on Jacob's shoulder and felt the man was trembling.

"She was so happy…" Jacob sobbed, his proud shoulders now beginning to sag.

George was a little surprised. Even after Allison's death, Jacob was stiff as a board, his body never bent in grief.

"George…she told me she was pregnant…" Jacob managed to choke out.

George gasped.

"Jacob…I'm so sorry," he spoke softly, wrapping his arms around his friend.

But those words felt so inadequate. There were no words to express how deeply sorry George felt for his friend. There was nothing he could say to comfort Jacob. George held his friend a little tighter as the grief just poured out of him. Jacob wept for a few minutes before finally pulling away from George.

"Cassie…where is she?" he quickly asked wiping his tears.

"With your daughter. I'll take you too her when you're ready."

Jacob nodded and sighed.

"Can I have a minute alone?"

"Sure," George smiled warmly, patting Jacob on the shoulder.

Half an hour later, George drove Jacob to Samantha's house. Neither talked during the entire trip. There wasn't much to say. But after they arrived, Jacob turned to him.

"George…about Janet being pregnant…no one knew."

"I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks George…you're a good friend," Jacob smiled.

George watched his best friend slowly get out of the car. Jacob's shoulders quickly straightened up as he walked towards the house. The front door suddenly flew open and Cassie came running out into Jacob's outstretched arms. And it was in that moment that George realized just how much Janet meant to Jacob and her to him. But George did know that, no matter how grief stricken Jacob would never allow himself to cry in front of the girl.

Watching as Jacob comforted Cassie by holding her tightly in his arms while kissing the top of her head, George wept for his friend.


End file.
